Mother's Day
by Old Man Panda
Summary: Enter Young Justice's minds as they celibrate Mother's Day in there own style.


Legal Stuff: Young Justice and related characters belong to D.C. comics. This is in response to Mys_Teri's Mother's day Challenge. I wrote this at four in the morning so I hope you like it. Comments are worshiped flames are given to Bart and he gets to have fun with you. Archive with permission and enjoy! 

Mothers Day By Panda-kun 

Today is Mother's Day. The day we are supposed to pay extra respect to our moms. Give her thanks for turning you into the costumed hero that almost killed a man. Oh wait that's just me! Cissie King, the former Miss Arrowette. Cassie called earlier to check on me. Meeting the rest of Young Justice was the one good thing that came out of the whole Arrowette thing. Thanks Mom. I still hear the doc's scream at night; it's mingled with her killer's cries as well. I still don't have my answers. I'm sorry doctor mommy. I still can't believe I called her that. I still can't believe she's dead. Moms are supposed to make you feel better. Protect you from the big bad world. My two moms have failed at that big time. "Bonnie the super hero stage mom from hell" took away my childhood by training me to be the hero she wasn't. Dr. Money took my innocence away by dying. 

SHE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO DIE! 

She wasn't supposed to die. 

I'm sorry mom... 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

"Cassandra you had better be ready in five minutes," my mom yells upstairs. "Yes mom," I, Cassie, Wonder Girl, Sandsmark called down. "Man what did I do to deserve this. Everyone else in Young Justice is hanging out at the resort Robin got for us. Here I am with my mom. Okay that's not fair, it is Mother's Day." It's not that I hate mom. I love her a lot, well as much as any teenage girl can love her parental unit. It's just she can be such a pain sometimes. She doesn't realize how much being Wonder Girl means to me. I can help people. I have helped people. I even helped save the whole planet! I just saved her the other day from the Pointmen. Has she ever said she was proud of me as a hero? There is a soft knock at the door and I turn and mom opens the door. "You ready honey," she asks. "Yeah mom," I say and turn to see her. "You look beautiful Cassie," she says as she hugs me. Maybe she doesn't have to say anything... ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ "YAAWWWWWN," Superboy says as he wakes up that same Sunday morning. He looks at the calendar and slightly shrugs. "Its just Sunday, I can sleep in a little longer," and he does. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ I shouldn't be here. Today is probably a really rough day for her. Her first Mother's day since she gave up her baby. She doesn't need me; she has her mom. I would probably only bring back bad memories. Then why am I standing on her roof? I see her mom leave. She says something about going to get groceries. I take the opportunity to duck into her house. "Hi Steph," is all I say. She turns and smiles at me and runs to give me a hug. But I can see the tears in her eyes. We talk for a few minutes then her mom comes back. "Good-bye Robin, and thanks for being here," she says as I exit through her window. Happy Mother's day Spoiler. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ "Hey Max, what's Mother's Day," Bart "Impulse" Allen asked his mentor. By the time Max was done explaining Bart had already moved on to his next topic of interest. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ I float outside of my old house. I now know it was my house, once. I haven't seen mom since the day I died. I never got to say goodbye or tell her how much I loved her. I've been watching her all day, spending Mother's Day with her the only way I can. I can't let her know I'm still alive in a way. That's a secret. As the lights go out in the house I mist my way in. The familiar feel of the house is comforting and painful at the same time. It feels good to be home but yet this will never be home again. I silently make my way to my parent's room to deliver my Mother's Day present. I move right next to her ear then whisper, "Happy Mother's Day Mommy, I love you." 


End file.
